


Learning How To Fly or in Dereks case falling

by DemonxRose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And any other good things i forgot to add on here, Don't question me - Freeform, Emotional Constipation, Have fun at own risk, Humor, Hurt, Mates, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Sassy Stiles, Sexual Tension, some stupid people need to get a clue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonxRose/pseuds/DemonxRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleeing to New York a very pregnant Stiles, and not so pregnant friends, after all of their pack where brutally murdered by the Argent's in hopes for shelter until they are ready to return to reclaim Beacon Hills. Little do they know that because of Stiles current Prego state; pack law claims that Stiles is no longer apart or the problem of the remaining Beacon Hills pack and is now apart of the New York pack much to Stiles and friends dismay. But they had another thing coming if they think Stiles is just going to roll over and accept this like some pushover omega. Though a certain werewolf begs to differ.</p><p>~REWRITING THE FUCK OUT OF THIS!!!~ It was so rape-y and frankly not only do I not like that but refuse to tolerate it. Its not romantic and is just no. SO! REWRITE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning How To Fly or in Dereks case falling

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is a alternate universe where Stiles is a natural born Omega both psychically and pack wise. 
> 
> And that half of Beacon Hills are werewolf (Stiles mom was a werewolf, his dads still human. Same kind of thing for Scott but I'll explain in the story) who where slaughtered by the Argents due to the fact that Kate claimed that all of the pack was planing to change the rest of the resident humans into werewolf's or kill them. No one questioned her statement.The only survivors where Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, and Peter who was there for pack business and was probably the reason why they weren't slaughtered as well.
> 
> Melissa and the Sheriff where on their honey moon so they where saved. Stiles husband (not mate) was one of the many who where killed due to the fact he was trying to distract the hunters so Stiles and their unborn child could get away. (Stiles 21 in this) 
> 
> Oh and Derek's pack was never burned down they just merged with the New York pack due to Laura mating with the new alpha of that pack and moved out but visit from time to time. (So no crazy Peter.) Which left another pack (Stiles mom was the Alpha) to take over. Peter refusing to let what was left of the Beacon Hills pack insists on coming over to New York (he's also afraid that the Hunters will come back and finish the job) where they are currently being escorted to by Isaac. 
> 
> Little does Stiles and the gang know that Peter is trying to get them to join his pack even though Scott insists they will be fine. But due to Stiles pregnant state pack law states its out of Scott's rank to demand such a thing. (He's kind of the unofficial Alpha, he was training to become second to the alpha before the slaughter.) 
> 
> Meaning the rest of the pack can go back to Beacon Hill but Stiles has to stay no matter how much he bitches, which in Stiles opinion they can kiss their his Prego ass if they think he's going to stay for any longer than he has to. 
> 
> But the gruff (something, I'll remember the word later) Derek Hale just so happens to have taken it upon himself to become Stiles new care taker. Much to everyone's surprise as well as his own (I bet you guys know why but if you don't oh boy do you guys have something awesome coming) but he's determined to keep Stiles close to him at all times because Scott sucks at it and he could do a much better job of it.
> 
> But is it like Peter fears? Are the Hunters coming back to finish the job? And if so will Scott and the gang be ready in time or will they be too busy trying to escape the New York pack? That is of course if freaking Derek lets Stiles let out of his damn sight long enough for them to do so, jeez man do you even sleep? Oh don't give me those eyebrows Sourwolf just leave me the hell alone! No, No bad Derek leave Stiles alone!

Traveling from Beacon Hills to New York while six and a half months Prego with two beta werewolf’s and a mage in the back of your Jeep, (and one in the front but Stiles was ignoring him as much as possible) because their cars where totaled from… well totaled and Stiles baby girl wasn’t, was in simple terms a very painful experience. Especially since he refused to let anyone else drive his baby no matter how much they nagged at him to let them take turns.

They should have learned by now that Stiles was stubborn about his baby or just about everything, (being Prego just reinforced it) especially Scott but ever since he learned that Stiles was carrying a sea monkey he deemed himself his super mega ultra annoying care taker. Even if it drove Blain cra-… Ya it was annoying and the stupid beta from the New York’s pack was getting on his nerves, even more than Jackson and that was saying something. Why Peter sent this kid Stiles will never know but as soon as they get there Stiles is kicking his ass!

Where Scott knew when to back off and bother him later when it was safe this guy just kept on pestering him to drive. Stiles guest he wasn’t born with any self preservation what so ever otherwise he would have backed off half way through the trip. At least the others gave up after the fist few times Stiles snapped at them even Scott’s protests where weak at best.

If Stiles remembered the guys name right it was Izzy or something, he knew it started with an ‘I’ at least. He just kept insisting it wasn’t good for an Omega to be driving in this state and that Stiles should be resting in the back, and let the big strong more dominant werewolf handle it was silently implied and Stiles did NOT appreciate it. Jackson had practically popped his lungs laughing his ass off when Izzy said that. Let’s just say Izzy earned his way into Stiles enemy list for good. 

He tried everything and anything to try to convince Stiles to hand over his baby by pulling rank, trying to even dominate the damn thing away from him. Much to Jackson’s utter joy and everyone else’s dismay. All tries just ended with Stiles kicking him to the back of the Jeep though somehow he always managed to get right back to the front seat despite Scotts utter displeasure. Scott had called a state of eternal dibs when they where kids and this Izzy guy was starting to get on Scotts bad side, what little there was.

Stiles had no clue how the New York pack worked but there was no way in hell Stiles was goanna let a bunch of testosterone filled betas (and a estragon filled mage but she only did it if it was life threatening and usually Stiles didn’t mind when she did, it saved his ass a few times) push him around, he didn’t let the ones in Beacon Hills do it and he certainly wasn’t going to let some beta from another pack do it now.

But Izzy wasn’t getting it even when Stiles told him straight out to back the heck off. Luckily for Stiles they where only a few hours away from New York and a few more to get to the Alphas home where they were to meet up with Peter and the Alpha and his mate. And boy was he counting down the minutes, if this guy didn’t stop soon Stiles was going to kick his ass out on the street and force him to walk the rest of the way there. 

It was half past ten though at night, Peter had been expecting them to have arrived like five hours ago but Stiles had refused to drive any further and demanded a baby break. They often lasted about three hour’s tops but Stiles was tired and this close to strangling Izzy so it took longer than usual. That and he also had a craving for peaches so they had to go scouting for some of those so that took another hour or so. So Stiles wasn’t going to be too surprised if they had to go rent another hotel for the night and go to the Alphas in the morning.

That is if they didn’t get attacked by one of the New York pack members for trespassing on their territory. Even with Izzy with them and the blessing of the Alpha they still held a high chance of getting ambushed by some of the New York pack members. They didn’t know what Stiles and the group looked or smelt like so they could be mistaken for trespassers at any given moment. It was against pack law to trespass or to enter another packs land without permission, if you did your life was forfeit.

Stiles certainly didn’t want to forfeit his or anyone, besides Izzy’s, else’s life that was currently being held safely in the confines of Stiles baby. But if even the slightest whiff of their scents and they’d have a full out hunt party after their asses in no time flat. Thank the Moon it was winter because they would have been dying with the windows open if it where summer. Figuring that Peter and the Alpha where already asleep Stiles forgoes trying to wake them up and goes straight to what looks like a pretty cheap hotel. Izzy’s objection, I mean really Stiles only ever seen someone make this big of a hissy fit when a child demanded a toy over at Target, he almost grabbed the steering wheel in his effort to make Stiles turn around back towards the Alphas home. 

“Dude what the hell! You almost made me crash into that old lady! Oh now look she’s flipping me the bird, SO mature grandma come over here and say that to my face! Ya that’s right you don’t want to mess with a pregnant person,’ Stiles shouts at the crude old hag as she drives off in a huff muttering curses under her breath, bet she wouldn’t be saying that shit if she knew he could hear. ‘What is wrong with you? You are so lucky we’re in pack territory or I’d kick your ass right out of this car.” 

Scott without knowing it had put a death grip on Stiles right shoulder before he started chewing Izzy off. “What the hell man if we’d have gotten into an accident you could have hurt Stiles and the baby! Isaac I thought you where here to keep us safe not endanger us! If you try that again I’m going to have to kick you out man, no buts.”

Isaac? Really Stiles could have sworn it was Izzy, but then again Stiles hadn’t really been paying attention when Iz- Isaac introduced himself.

“Layhee if you do that again your ass is mine you hear me? DON’T TOUCH STILES AGAIN.” What do you know even Jackson was getting over protective must be all the stress hormones his Preger ass was giving off and the most likely over protective instincts his wolf was feeling. And by the looks of it Lydia was feeling the mojo too; she was currently giving Isaac a death glare that would have made any man pee himself. Stiles couldn’t blame them.

Stiles was not only a Omega but an Omega with child that was almost hurt; that typically would have gotten a simple growl or threat to never come near him again if it wasn’t that bad but if it was, usually the offender was mauled or banned from the pack for life. But what had currently happened to Stiles little group the need to protect was almost to the point of being down right blood thirsty. But Isaac was their only ticket to safety so no one physically attacked him, though Stiles could smell that they wanted to. 

He wasn’t pack, it didn’t matter if he meant well or that he was a pretty great guy if you get past the nagging, he had hurt pack and that was by far a serious offense that could on a normal situation would have brought the whole pack on the poor gut but then again there wasn’t that many more people to call pack. Not anymore. But back to more pressing matters like getting Isaac off his back so he can drive.

Along with Stiles rant and the rest of the gangs protests at almost getting in a car accident and physically harming Stiles Isaac almost looks like he was egged on enough to let it go and try to stay quite long enough for all the need for blood to go down but one look at Stiles unconsciously rubbing his swollen stomach as he drove on seemed to strengthen his resolve. What did Stiles tell you? No sense of self preservation, though Stiles was one to talk, he had absolutely none to speak of. 

“We have to go to the Alphas; it’s not safe for you guys to be in our territory the pack is too big and not everyone is going to follow pack law by the book. If you where really worried about Stiles and the baby you would be telling him to turn this piece of crap around too because you guys wont last ten minutes out here. We need to go now before anyone sees us and decides to have a midnight hunt.” 

“Hey! The sea monkey and I are not meant for bargaining chips in your petty argument. And my baby is not a piece of crap; she’s a classy lady that deserves all of your respect. Aren’t you my dream machine? You should apologies she carried your bony ass all the way over here, she at least deserves at least a little respect.” 

But Stiles might as well been talking to thin air because the mention of the sea monkey and him being in danger mixed with their already pissed off states made a formidable foe indeed because Stiles was turning his Jeep around and was heading for the Alphas. Stiles cursing under his breath at them all as he looked for a parking spot that wouldn’t leave him bankrupt. Two blocks away turned out to be a perfect spot despite Isaacs pained face and pleas to park closer. There was no pleasing the guy.

Not bothering with getting their bags, if Stiles had his way which he usually did they would be driving back to the hotel in no time, locking up the Jeep and despite his protest was guided to the side walk; Scott creating a barrier with his body from all the traffic flooding by. As soon as Scott got him ‘safely’ onto the sidewalk, jeez it wasn’t like he hadn’t done this a billion times before Scott really, they formed a circle around Stiles like they would if he was the president and in his opinion moved awkwardly like a bunch of ducks down the sidewalk. 

God where they obvious, if the werewolf’s hadn’t already come out this would have tipped the public off big time. If Stiles wasn’t so tired he would have put up a fight or a witty comment pointing out that they where making themselves more of a target but hey what where you going to do? Besides they where almost there so it would all be a waste of energy almost home free where Stiles could finally sleep for like twenty three years and eat like enough food to choke a elephant and maybe- oh puss buckets, really!? Just really? 

He doesn’t know how but even in his own mind he jinx’s himself, maybe he’d take Jackson’s advice and just stop thinking then the world would stop trying to ruin his day. And Stiles will be sent into the future to protect his great granddaughter from the armada of flesh eating rutabagas with his super awesome custom made gun cuff personally made by Batman. Both would be highly unlikely. 

But he had to admit if he wasn’t gay and pregnant the blond bombshell that sashayed in front of them (she was actually cutting them off but details) would have sent him into what Scott liked to call his silent love faze. Where he would have silently admired her and when he finally came up with a plane to woo her moved in and tried to initiate his plan no matter how lame it was. So far it had only worked once but Blane had been interested from the start so it hadn’t been that much of a- Ya it didn’t work that often. And seeing as Stiles had gotten over the whole am I gay or straight battle when he was a sophomore in high school; the only thing she did for him was give him a mild headache. 

It was clear she was a werewolf by the way Isaac stiffened and of course the way she smelled. Also flashing beta gold eyes where a dead give away if you missed the other very obvious hints. 

“Hey Isaac I didn’t know you where bitch shopping I would have joined you. But hey water under the bridge, right? But that’s just me now Derek on the other hand is not as forgiving as me. He’s been wondering where your bony butts been up to for the past few weeks.’ apparently Stiles wasn’t the only one who thought the guys ass was bony, so it wasn’t just him no matter how much Scott says its was just small not bony. ‘Just imagine how pissed he’ll be when he finds out you where out looking for some strays on pack time. I just hope I’ll be there when-”

Stiles feet where starting to swell and his own protective instincts where starting to kick in making one great potluck of a pissed off Stiles. So he did what he usually did and despite his pacts loud protests and grabby hands broke off and flicked the little brat’s nose like the misbehaved pup she was. 

“Listen here brat I didn’t drive all the way here six and a half months pregnant with a bunch of annoying pack mates, and bony butt over there, to have some little pup trying to prove she’s the big bad wolf. You rather play nice and say you’re sorry to Isaac and shut the h-e-double hockey sticks up and walk with us to the Alphas or am I going to have to teach you a damn lesson? No? Good now say you’re sorry.”

 

A little dumbstruck and thoroughly tong lashed the pup shuffled over to Isaac and bent her neck in a somewhat submissive way and mumbled sorry to him. The look on Isaacs face told Stiles that didn’t happen quite often so Stiles took it as a good sign and with a huff of approval walked the last few steps to the Alphas door and proceeded to nock as loud as he could with one hand and with the other hand pressed the door bell as fast as he could. 

Scott had to hold back his laughter, trying to keep his face neutral, which just made him look kind of constipated, but at least he tried. Lydia and Jackson did a double eye roll though he knew they thought it was funny too, but Isaac looked like he was going to have a heart attack. The bombshell just looked like she couldn’t believe that she had listened to him. 

It was only five minutes until the door was ripped open by what looked like a very sleep deprived sex god in a pair of flannel pajama pants with no shirt on (and stiles was so totally not looking at his ripped chest no bad Stiles) but as far as Stiles knows there wasn’t such a thing as a sex god, Dr. Deaton had said so, and usually he was right on these kind of things. But this guy (Jeez how was this dude even real?) after years of searching, on Stiles part, finally proved that Deaton was wrong and Stiles was finally right! Oh yea! That’s right! As soon as Stiles gets back to Beacon Hills he was SO going to rub it in Deaton’s face! All he had to do now was get some proof. Maybe Stiles could rent him for a few weeks; he’d have to ask the Alpha but he’s sure that he could convince him. 

As soon as Stiles realizes sex god wasn’t going to do anything but stare at Stiles creepily he took the situation into his own hands and shoved his way past him and finally finding a couch collapsed on it kicking his shoes off in an effort to make his feet a little happier. Absentmindedly rubbing his stomach Stiles motioned after a second of rubbing for the rest of his pack and the other two to enter, it was rude to make guests wait out in the cold. Clearly this guy forgot all his manners in his bed. Isaac and Bombshell staid outside but the others glided right in and took up their own spots except Scott who staid standing just in case something happened. 

Sex god was still staring at him rather intensely, but after Isaac made the mistake of moving just a little bit, his intense creeper gaze zeroed in on poor bony butt and bombshell but before he did Stiles saw his eyes flash red. So this was the Alpha, Stiles wondered where his mate was, and Peter especially Peter, and if they had any pineapples, he really wanted some like right now. Ignoring the very obvious chewing out that was happening over at the door seeing as his cravings where a far more important matter; Stiles waved Scott over who reluctantly left his protective post in favor of seeing what Stiles wanted. One of the many perks of being knocked up with an over protective friend. 

“What’s up buddy? Does sea monkey need something?”

“Sea monkey wants pineapples like pronto man I mean just feel all this want.” Grabbing Scotts hands Stiles placed it on his stomach where the sea monkey kicked his demands against Scott’s palms as if he was communicating through Morse code. That would be flipping awesome if sea monkey could do that. 

Even before that thing happened all of the pack had always touched his stomach or pressed their ears against it to hear the sea monkeys fluttering heart beat. Even Jackson did it from time to time though now he did it for hours claiming that he was just checking if the kid was still alive. Lydia used to whistle at it as a joke seeing if sea monkey would respond, now she sings to it before Stiles goes to sleep just to feel it kicking when it heard her. Besides from Blain whose hand used to be permanently fused to his abdomen Scott used to touch his stomach almost as much crooning that he’d teach him how to play sports like a boss because neither Stiles nor Blain seemed to be good enough to teach sea monkey. Now he was attached to Stiles like a barnacle, almost never leaving Stiles side for anything unless he had to or when Stiles snapped at him. It would have been really annoying if it wasn’t for the fact that it was the only thing keeping Stiles in one piece. That and the sea monkey. Who was really kicking out his demands. OW. 

Before Scott could even straighten up Alpha sex god shoved Isaac towards what Stiles could only guess was the general direction of the kitchen before yanking bombshell in the very big house before slamming the door shut and locking it. Sensing the need to protect what was left of the pack from the brooding Alpha Scott pulled himself to full height and faced off the guy. 

Sex god didn’t like that, not one bit. 

With Alphas there was no way of knowing what would set them off, Stiles hadn’t been paying attention when they had taken the class he was too busy thinking of more important things at the time, there where so many things that could set them off and a lot of them where legitimate reasons, that it was almost impossible to know unless of course you where a Alpha or you know the guy. So when sex god went all fang faced on Scott, Stiles kind of got a little over protective. He blames it on the hormones because if he wasn’t pregnant he would have let Scott battle it out with sex god.

Shooting off of the couch, for the first time since Blane died, he let his wolf out just a bit. Shoving past Scott he went toe to toe with the Alpha, his eyes flashing silver as Stiles challenged him. Like Stiles said, he and Isaac weren’t really survival savvy.

Sex god liked Stiles challenge even less than Scott’s initial stand off, but Stiles couldn’t tell exactly what he felt, emotions flittered across sex gods face faster than Stiles could track but it settled on what Stiles was quickly starting to call his Sourwolf face. (Stiles was pretty sure that he must normally look this stoic with a side of the world hates me why me look) If Stiles survives this he was so totally going to use that nickname when this guy irritated and or pissed him off. 

Stiles could hear Jackson and Scott growling from behind him and Lydia screaming at bombshell to let them get past so they could get to Stiles. A growl rose up in challenge, most likely bombshell since she apparently also had a death wish, but sex god’s concentration was all on Stiles. A freaking full on war could be happening around them and this guy would be focusing on Stiles. Lucky him. No really Stiles always wanted a creepy wishy-washy sex god, just ask Scott. Wishes DO come true.

Stiles should have known that sex god could move fast than him, it was basic knowledge that all alphas could move faster than the average beta as well as possessing a lot stronger, and a few other things Stile forgets, but all equal very bad news for him. So of course before Stiles could even try to fend the guy off sex god took a good grip on his hair and, surprisingly, gently guided his head back to expose his throat, his other hand rested on the small of his back keeping him in place. A whimper escaped his mouth without Stiles permission and a flush flooded his cheeks; a happy rumble was the Alphas response.

Stiles hands scrabbled for a purchase in a effort to find some leverage but there was only hot skin and hard muscles so he settled on laying his hands flat against the guys chest where, with all the strength he could muster, pushed as hard as he could. He might as well have been trying to move Mt. Everest to Texas, man was this guy built like a rock.

Sex gods face was getting closer to his throat, in Stiles peripheral vision he could see that he wasn’t going to settle for just a hicky but a full on love bite. 

He knows how big werewolf teeth are he has his own set but when there aimed at your own throat they seem as big as a freaking sabers. Stiles hands shot out to sex god’s face and with the same amount of effort tried to push the guys face away, this time a little more desperately. But he got the same results as last time though Stiles felt a little better that he had a grip on sex gods thick ass hair, tugging at it a few times to see if he could get him off but it just made the guy pull Stiles closer to him with each tug. 

There was no way in hell that Stiles was going to acknowledge that the guy was purring when Stiles pulled his hair, there was no way. He didn’t even know they COULD purr. Sick bastard must really enjoy his victims struggling in his grasp before he kills them.

Why was he so freaking set on taking a bite out of Stiles and out of his neck of all places? He knew he was irresistible but this was freaking ridiculous, if he was going to punish him why didn’t he just go for another part of Stiles? Like his arm or something less likely to cut off his air ways and possibly kill him and sea monkey. Maybe that what he was doing this, trying to kill him and sea monkey for some strange Alpha reason. Maybe it was some strange survival thing that was compelling him to kill the weakest link of possible new pack mates. Not that it really mattered what his reasons where just as long as Stiles lives to kick his ass another day. (Hopefully less Prego) 

Stiles could hear a fight going on behind him and by the sounds of it bombshell was loosing but he wasn’t sure they’d get sex god off him on time before he took a chunk out of Stiles leaving him dying on the floor. He couldn’t die, not before sea monkey was born. Not after he promised Blain but there was nothing Stiles could do. And that’s when the panic set in. 

“No, Stop! Please don’t. Scott, SCOTT!” 

The guy roared at the sound of Scotts name yanking Stiles head painfully to the side leaving the left his neck and shoulder vulnerable to sex gods fast coming teeth. Stiles had hoped that something like this wouldn’t have happen he had done everything in what little power he had to make sure that it didn’t. It was why he had been so stubborn about not letting anyone else drive; HE had to be the one to get them to some form of safety. 

But now look at him, all his efforts where now going down the drain as Alpha sex god was taking his time on killing Stiles while he made Stiles pack watch before he finished them off too. He should have never listened to Peter, should have listened to his gut and take Scott and the gang somewhere where HE thought was safe, not some stranger from another fucking pack who just so happened to come into their territory only six hours before they where fucking slaughtered. 

It had seemed weird that the New York pack had sent Peter over on the exact day that killing spree had happened, and that he somehow managed to save Scott, Jackson, Lydia, Scott, and Stiles even though every last one of them had been only seconds away from getting killed but then Peter somehow managed to save them. Somehow. 

Should have just fucking staid in Beacon Hills and figured shit out there and forced Peter out of their territory but they had been too far gone in the loss of their pack to even question why this man had offered them salvation. Didn’t even question it, just ran head long into space with their fucking tails between their legs. So it goes without saying that Stiles was so totally going to kick Peters ass in the after life just wait and see. 

The only form of protest he was able to voice was a little cry that to be honest sounded like a something out of a porno. But that was SOOOOO not appropriate right now. But it was typical of Stiles mind to wander off onto weird and perverted things when he was in high stress moments like this one, or when he was nervous but really potato patato. 

“Derek!’ a women’s voice rang out making, Derek really? Stop right in his tracks but not pull away, pearly whites just barely starting to dig in to the juncture where his throat meets his shoulder, still poised to dig in at any moment. ‘What in the hell are you doing to him?!! Oh my god Erica, stop right now their fucking guests of the pack! Peter? Peter! Get the hell in here your fucking nephew is single handedly fucking up any hope of- ow Isaac Jesus I told you a thousands times not to hit me your bony body makes it feel like your stabbing me. Derek let him go.”

Instead of doing what she said Derek just dragged Stiles closer until he was pressed against him, sea monkey kicking away against his stomach which he was sure sex god felt because his whole body relaxed against him. The hand on the small of his back slid up to grasp at his neck and the other slid between them until it rested against the spot where sea monkey decided was the best spot to kick. Seemingly coming down from his post murder faze he retracted the sabers and to Stiles mild discomfort shoved his face where his fangs where just seconds ago. Stiles would have objected vigorously but really Stiles knows when to back off, he could get even later.

Scott, seeming to have been pushed way too far when creepy sex god touched sea monkey, roared and started to charge with Jackson not even two steps behind when a few more players entered the already hectic fray. Stiles heard two bodies, most likely Scott’s and Jackson’s, whack against the wall, Lydia let out a scream, probably running over to Jackson. If this shit didn’t end fast Lydia was going to get pissed and it was only going to go down hill from here and Stiles DID NOT want to be here when that happened. 

“Derek stop being such a cave man and let Stiles go, he’s from the Beacon Hills pack and is my guest, and if you harm him you know protocol states that I have to challenge you. And you know that only one of us comes out of that, besides we don’t want to get a scratch on that pretty little face of yours now do we? Now if everyone can settle down we can finally talk and in some of your cases heal a little bit you guys look horrible. I hope you know Derek you’re paying for this carpet, its brand new and you got blood all over it.”

It felt like forever since Derek, don’t ask how Stiles knows this but he does, gave Peter his Sourwolf face before reluctantly letting him go. As soon as he was free Stiles put some distance between him and creepy sex god, rushing over to his pack where Scott all but pulled him onto his lap. Smashing him in the space between himself and Jackson on the couch, which if Stiles wasn’t pregnant he would have fit in perfectly. 

Growling Scott started to run his hands over every part of Stiles body sex god had touched trying to get his scent off and replace it with his own, Jackson and Lydia joined in a few seconds later. Scott was kind of like the Alpha in his own right and everyone treated him like he was now that there was no Alpha. Stiles had tried to tell them not to, it would all go to Scotts head like any kind of praise usually did, but every once and a while was all right. Especially when it really counted, like right now. 

Peter may have saved them, again, but what that girl had been starting to say had pushed Stiles over the edge and right into his panic zone. There was no way in hell he was going to stay and find out what Isaac didn’t want the girl to say, too bad for Isaac Stiles hardly missed anything. And that Stiles, when his mind was made up, was unstoppable when he wanted something.

But they couldn’t run for it now, they where out numbered six to four, had two freaking Alphas who could at any moment snap like Derek did not even two minutes ago, and Stiles would rather leave in one piece thank you very much.


End file.
